Snowed In
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Couldn't think of a good summery, it's Dacey, there is snow, and a bear skin rug... M!


**Snowed In.**

_**This sort of got away from me, it got kind of random, but here you go!**_

She looked out the window as the scenery went by her, it was snowing hard and a thick fluffy layer of snow had fallen covering the mountains, the hills and the road, it was beautiful, and up in the mountains away from the town, it was undisturbed and almost serine looking.

She seemed content, and then a football bounced off her head, "ow! Scott!" Lacey Porter shouted, annoyed.

Scott retreated into his seat, "calm down Lacey, it's just a Nurf ball" Archie's voice said from the front seat.

Lacey glared before going back to looking out the window, why she had agreed to this, she had no idea, but one thing she did know, she was not an outdoors person.

she was in an SUV with four other people, Phoebe and Scott were in the back seat with her, and Archie was in the front passenger seat, Sarita was driving the large Ford SUV through the wilderness.

Sarita glared at her friend from the rear view mirror, "Lacey cheer up, what's your deal anyway?" she asked, although a part of her knew what it was, she hated it to be honest.

"nothing, I'm just a little tired, and hungry..." he said with a shrug, her real reason was because she was sort of guilt tripped into going, and she had wanted to spend this week, the only week she had where she didn't have to spend it with family, with Jo... and no Danny. she didn't like to think of that part, she hated that she still felt like this, but she had "moved on" as she told her friends, although she still hung out with Danny and Jo, Jo was just always there, she didn't trust herself alone with him.

Only thing is, Danny had been in Arizona for the last month, helping his grandmother, she was going to sell her old house and he was the only family alive aside from Karen. The parole board okayed it and Danny was gone.

Lacey missed him, it was weird and she tried not to act as if she missed him or got excited when he called her. Nope!

"We're here!" Phoebe's voice bellowed through he SUV, the car came to a stop and the doors opened, Lacey got a chill and she watched as everyone else climbed from the vehicle.

Sighing she pulled her knit hat over her head tighter, it was light purple and white, it matched her scarf, her north face jacket was all white, she slipped out of the SUV with all the grace that she normally moved with, she looked around the scene, it was a cabin, covered in snow, it looked amazing, like a post card she'd seen, she smiled at the site.

"Let's get this party started!" Archie shouted, and he and Scott charged for the house, behind Phoebe who was unlocking the door.

Serita shut the door and glanced at her friend, "you know maybe you need some time away from him" she said, Lacey looked at her confused, "he is pretty manipulative, maybe some actual time away from the Soci- Danny will make you realize you should be with someone of your own stature" she added.

Everyone including Archie had been putting in an effort to be "friends" with Danny, because the way Scott put it once, 'Lacey isn't dumb, if she likes Danny, maybe he's cool... besides, he's really smart and helped me with my Algebra'.

The thing is, none of them knew about the tape, or that she and Danny had had a thing going, only Serita knew, all they knew was that she wanted to be friends with Danny, and that is what they were. Although Lacey at times, wanted to be more then that with him, and it seemed like he felt the same way, but at the moment, that wasn't happening.

"I'm fine, Danny isn't manipulative, not with me" she stated, besides, he's been gone a month.. I have been without his presence for a month," Lacey added before walking across the soft snow and toward the cabin.

Serita glared before following her.

As Lacey entered the cabin she was in shock, it was cute inside, very rustic, and it was clean, although it did belong to Phoebe's grandparents.

"This place is awesome!" Archie shouted as he and Scott unpacked the beer and some harder stuff from a cooler they had dragged in.

Lacey shook her head, she spotted a window, it had a cushion and pillows on it, it over looked the partially frozen lake at the back of the house, she smiled at the site, the fire place was massive and was close enough to the window seat, she found where she would be spending most of this trip.

The next few minutes passed as everyone unload the SUV with their 5 days' worth of stuff, and soon the place was filled with what they had brought complete with skit and a snow board against the wall.

Everyone was getting settled, and Lacey took of her outer wear, she had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, they were tucked inside a pair of insulted cow boy boot s and she wore a cream colored sweater, she decided to join the other in the kitchen area.

"... so Tyler will be joining us later" Phoebe said excited, everyone but Lacey and Scott appeared bored by this idea, phoebe looked sad, "what?" she asked.

"He'll be bringing her won't he?" Serita asked, she hated that they were dating.

"Well I don't know, but c'mon, Jo isn't that bad, Lacey is friends with her!" Phoebe pointed out and Lacey gave a small smile.

She had gotten excited when she heard that Jo and Tyler were coming, but then she felt sad, it did not mean Danny would be coming, he was in Arizona, and she gave a sad smile and kept it all in her mind, better that way.

She resigned herself to the fact that maybe Serita was right, maybe she needed to get over it. She walked away from the commotion and stood looking out the window, the sky was getting darker, she shivered, "doesn't this place have electricity?" she asked turning around.

Everyone was looking to Phoebe who was by the fridge, she looked upset, "my G-ma left a note saying the guy who delivered the gas never stopped by... we're without heat gang" she said, "and yes we do have electricity, just no heat" she said, everyone looked upset.

"That's okay! you have me, a man, I know how to start a fire!" Archie said while puffing out his chest, Lacey rolled her eyes, he didn't even get a badge for starting a fire in the Cub Scouts, ahe sat on the couch and watched as Archie knelt down by the fireplace to start a fire.

_Forty-five minutes later…._

Lacey was wrapped up on the couch with Sertia and Phoebe watching as Archie and Scott attempted to start the fire, it had been neatly an hour, all the wood was damp and they were somewhat pathetic.

"This is getting boring!" Serita said annoyed that they were all so cold.

And then there was knock on the door, the five looked over confused, and well, scared, the door handle turned and it swung open, cold air blew in and a dark figure stood in the door way.

Everyone was standing there frozen, scared; Archie had picked up the fire poker.

"Tyler stop being creepy!" Jo shouted as she shoved past him, he fell into the house, Lacey's face lit up when she saw her friend, wrapped up in a dark blue winter jacket, and she smiled back.

"Jeeze.. I was trying to be funny Jo" Tyler said slightly annoyed, but he laughed, everyone greeted the two, Lacey gave Jo a hug, Serita awkwardly waved, but Phoebe hugged Jo.

"We almost didn't make it, it was snowing pretty hard out there!" Tyler shouted.

"Well I'm glad you're here, we can get this party started!" Archie shouted, everyone agreed, Lacey smiled and Jo saw that she looked a little sad; Jo sighed and walked to the front door, "why are you still out there?" Jo called out to the darkness and waited.

Lacey was confused.

Danny walked into the door way looking a little annoyed, "how many times do I have to tell you that I hate-" he stopped talking when he saw Lacey standing there, "never mind" he said as he entered the house, Jo rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

Danny entered the house, "hey Lace" he said in that way, Lacey felt a little weak, and then she gave him a once over, he had on his boots, his jeans, and a thick red plaid winter coat. what stood out the most for her was that he had a little beard/goatee combo, sort of like a musketeer, she was intrigued by this new development.

He looked like a lumberjack, and Lacey was not sure how she felt about that... except that it made her rather happy.

Danny stood there hands in pockets as the group became quit, "I really know how to make an entrance," Danny said with a nod, his sarcasm coming through.

"Who invited him!?" Archie asked while approaching Danny, Danny furrowed his brow and wasn't budging, Archie glared back.

"I kind of did" Phoebe admitted, everyone looked at her, "what!? Tyler found out from Jo that he was coming back today… I said he should come" Phoebe said with a shrug.

Danny smiled, "well I'm stuck here with you crazy kids, might as well have fun!" Danny said to Archie, he grumbled and walked away.

Danny started to remove his coat, when he noticed how chilly it was inside, "why haven't you guys started a fire?" Danny asked as he stepped around Lacey, his hand gently touching her back as he did this; after all, it had been a month.

"Hey, moron what do you think we've been trying to do for the last hour!?" Archie said between sips of beer.

Danny looked at him puzzled, "Archie, stop acting like a jerk" Lacey said, she walked up to Danny as he knelt before the fireplace.

"Can you get it started?" Lacey asked, Danny looked up at her and smiled, she blushed.

Danny reached the wood in the fireplace, he looked over, "hey Scott… vodka" he said before looking back at the fireplace.

Scott did as told, he walked the clear liquor over to Danny, he took the bottle and took the top off, he dumped some over the wood and kindling. he handed the bottle back to Scott, and then Danny lit it with a match, there was a flash of fire and everyone sort of jumped and then it started to burn the kindling.

Danny stood up and Phoebe clapped, "yay! we won't freeze!" she said excited, she sat on the couch and waited for the fire to catch so she could get warm, Lacey shook her head and laughed at her.

Danny saw that Lacey was still holding herself, she was cold even with the north face on, Danny pulled off his thick winter flannel coat, he shook it out a little and stepped around Lacey who was watching the fire, she jumped when he put the coat around her shoulders.

"Danny you'll freeze," she said, although it was warm, and it smelled like him.

"Oh I'll be okay" he said before turning away and heading toward the group.

Lacey watched him and then she spotted Archie watching her, she sighed and sat next to Phoebe, "this is going to be a long week" she said shaking her head.

Phoebe looked over at Danny who was talking with Jo and Tyler, "oh i don't know, I think you'll find a way to pass the time" she said, Lacey didn't understand what she meant and Phoebe went back to watching the fire.

...

Scott had set up some speakers and had an iPod hooked up to them, music filled the cabin, everyone was hanging out trying to think of things to do, the house didn't have a TV, or anything like that, it did have board games, but that was it, plus the winter storm was getting to be a lot and no one wanted to venture outside.

Jo and Tyler were snuggled up on a chair, being snugly, and aside from them no one else was really paired up, Archie was sitting with Serita, they were playing a card game and drinking, Phoebe was still looking through stuff in the cabin and Scott was trying to get a signal on his phone.

Lacey was sitting on the sofa with a book she had brought, even though everyone else was little annoyed that there was "nothing" to do, she rather liked that it was quiet for a change and she wasn't being bugged.

"Is that one of those trashy novels?" Danny asked, she looked up slightly surprised, he was standing there holding to mugs, he gave a grin, "i made you hot chocolate" he said offering her the mug, she sat up some more and Danny handed her the mug, then he turned to the fire to tend to it.

"You sure know how to keep a fire" she pointed out, she noticed how his back straightened and he sort of puffed out his chest, she smirked slightly.

"My dad taught me all about surviving in the wilderness, I can start a fire with a flint rock and ball of hair" Danny said with a nod, he sat down on the sofa with her, "so what was the plan this trip?" Danny asked, he sipped his hot chocolate again.

Lacey watched him for a moment, she leaned forward, close to him, she reached up and used her thumb to get some frothy cocoa out of his mustache, and he licked his lips after she did this.

"Why did you grow this out?" she asked, she ran her finger along his chin, his goatee made him look very attractive, Lacey had so many thoughts race through her mind, all of them involved that goatee.

"When I was in Arizona, I though why not?" he said with a shrug, "I'll shave it off before my mom sees it though... she'd freak out" he said.

Lacey suddenly had this rush of panic; oh, he wouldn't be keeping it? However, she had these thoughts, but they weren't together and she had mixed feelings.

"by the way, hello, I wasn't able to greet you properly" he said, he moved to hug her, and she excepted it, it was nice, she loved hugging him, he started to pull away and she quickly kissed his cheek, she blushed and he looked at her confused, he blinked a few times.

He felt it to. Okay they were in trouble.

"Yes!" Scott's voice startled everyone from what they were doing, "Julie is trying to get here tonight" he said, apparently, he found reception and was able to send a text.

"Is she driving by herself in this weather?" Serita asked a little stunned.

"Oh, no... That funny guy Rico is driving her" Scott said going back to search for the signal, Serita rolled her eyes, giving up on ever avoiding this three, ever.

Phoebe looked happy at this news, "okay... this party blows... what can we do to make it better?" Archie asked while standing up.

"We could all sit around the fire drinking cocoa telling scary stories" Danny suggested.

"Archie glared at him, "any ideas that are not lame?" he asked,

Then there was knocking at the door, everyone turned to look at it, everyone was frozen still.

Danny walked to the door and pulled it open, he wasn't scared, unless it was bear, although he was sure they didn't knock on doors.

He pulled it open and girl rushed past him, he was startled and looked back to see Rico bringing up the rear, dragging a rather large suite case behind him.

"Rico... you made it!" Danny said while hitting him on the back. He looked drained.

"So what are we doing?" Julie asked, still holding onto Scott.

...

Everyone sat in sort of a circle by the fireplace, Danny, Lacey, Jo, Rico and Phoebe had cocoa, everyone else had a beer, although Danny wanted to throw a fit over it, he was just being annoying on purpose, something about how this would only work if they all drank cocoa.

Danny sat close to the fire, Lacey was next to him, Jo next to her, Tyler had his arm around her, and Rico was trying to figure out why Phoebe was looking at him like that as she sat next to him, Sarita was between Archie and Phoebe and then Jenna was next to her with Scott next to the fireplace.

Danny's and Lacey's back were against a chair, she was still wearing his coat, "I'll start" Danny said.

"Of course you will" Serita deadpanned, she was annoyed by this whole situation, but mostly because Danny was here, she hated him, it had nothing to with Regina, nope, she just hated him and she also hated Jenna... damn her.

She glared at Danny... she wondered if she could get the better of him at some point during this trip, humiliate him; he was always so unfazed by things.

"Okay, why don't you start Serita?" Danny suggested, he gave a sweet smile and she stared daggers back at him, and then an idea dawned on her.

"This is probably a bad idea" Lacey said, she knew Serita hated Danny, this wasn't going to end well.

Serita thought a moment; "okay here is your scary story" she started.

"some teens, just like us were holed up in a cabin in the woods, they were having fun, till they heard over the transition radio that a deranged killer had gotten loose, they were wondering if he would come to their cabin, they decided that it was silly, so they went to bed." She looked at everyone before continuing. "That night, as they slept, one by one, the killer took their lives, sometimes he'd strangle them, other times he took a heavy object and bashed it over their head. he didn't stop till he came to the last person, she was still sleeping, she woke up to see him standing there, she knew him, he was her friend, a classmate, that radio broadcast was a tape he had brought with him, played for them, he tricked them, made them drop their guard, he was the deranged killer, he had been released, but he wanted to keep killing. He explained this to the girl, the girl he in fact loved, but she did not share these feelings, so he killed her. He disappeared into the wilderness, he still lurk the hills of green grove, waiting to attack, and some say he already has..."

Everyone was dead quiet, and they were all looking at Danny, he had been listening, and then he started clapping, "wow, it wasn't scary, but great story telling, I got chills" Danny said before standing up, he walked to the kitchen, "chills!" Danny said again.

Serita glared, although she saw that she got to him a little, and she knew what about to.

"Well that was awkward, um... Tyler you tell a story... not about any deranged killers," Jo said hoping to change the subject.

Tyler gave a nod, "okay I have a good ghost story" he said with a nod.

Danny leaned against the kitchen counter, his eyes on Lacey, he sipped the cocoa and thought of her, he only came to see her, he wished he could get her alone, but with of all these other people, it made it difficult, he huffed and just stayed in the kitchen in that spot, he kept catching Lacey giving him brief glances.

The night wound down and everyone started to figure out their sleeping arrangements, Danny didn't care as everyone fought over the two bedrooms, he slipped past them all and sat on the couch, he'd sleep there tonight.

He closed his eyes and drowned everyone out, and soon the noise slowly faded...

Danny's eyes shot open suddenly, he looked around the dark living room, the fire was still glowing, he'd fallen asleep, it was quiet, he breathed in and out and tried to calm himself, he always woke up with a start, his whole life, that didn't change now, and then he looked over and jumped again, "Lacey..." he said trying to calm his nerves, she was standing near the end of the couch, a blanket draped around her.

"you were talking in your sleep" she said as she stepped closer, Danny looked up at her confused, "I was?" he asked, he rubbed his face and she sat next to him, " I don't recall what I was dreaming about" Danny said, although that was lie, he did know what he was dreaming about, it was the same one he had every night for the past six years.

Lacey nodded, "I couldn't sleep... we split the rooms up, all the boys in one and the girls in the other, I feel bad for Rico" she said with a slight smile.

Danny chuckled, "yeah I'm glad I don't have to share a bed with any of them" he said sitting back, he looked over at her, "I missed you" Danny whispered.

Lacey smiled slightly and sat back on the couch with him, she rested her head and looked over at him, "I missed you to, and it was kind of weird... I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I did" she whispered.

Danny reached his hand over and she placed hers in his, "we're never going to be okay with this are we?" he asked.

She shook her head, and scooted closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, "I wish everything wasn't so complicated," she whispered, Danny nodded...

_The following morning…._

Lacey slowly came out of her dream world, she was cozy and warm and forgot where she was, and then she moved her hands and realized there was a heavy weight on top of her, she was on her back, snuggled in, she looked down and saw that her hands were on that weight, and that wait was Danny.

He was sleeping on top of her, his head was on her upper tummy and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, while her hands were on his back and in his hair. She pulled them away startled, and then she looked up and saw Phoebe standing over them, she had this smile on her face.

Lacey yelped from being stared and this woke Danny up, he was jolted awake and fell off of Lacey and onto the floor, he hit with a loud thud and both Lacey and Phoebe jumped.

Danny sat up and looked around confused, he looked at Lacey and then at Phoebe.

"Sorry... you two just looked cute the way you were sleeping" she whispered before awkwardly tip toeing away.

Danny stood up and sat on the couch, "good morning" he said before yawning and stretching his arms over his head, Lacey was still quiet, slightly puzzled and startled by the events of the morning.

"well it looks like aside from Phoebe, you and I are the only ones awake, let's use up all the hot water" Danny said leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, on instinct her lips kissed back, he pulled away and stood up from the couch before striding across the living room and toward the cabins only bathroom.

Lacey was laying there in shock, why did he do that? and then another thought crossed her mind of waking up every morning to soft kisses from him, she shook that from her mind, then she sat up, "use up all the hot water?" she said out loud, she jumped up and made her way toward the bathroom.

Danny was already brushing his teeth, "you can use the shower first" Danny said still brushing, she sighed and walked past him, he continued to brush his teeth and looking in the mirror when a t-shirt was tossed onto his head, he reached to pull it off, "no... it stays as long as you are in here" she said as she turned on the water, Danny spit out his tooth paste and made a weird annoyed sound, Lacey laughed.

...

"I don't know why the water was so freaking cold already," Serita said, as she sipped some coffee.

"Yeah must be the hot water heater," Lacey said casually, Phoebe was watching out the front window, "so Phoebe, what is on the agenda for today?" Lacey asked hoping to change the subject.

"Snow mobiles!" she turned around to them, she seemed excited.

That's where the guys were, they were getting them out of the shed, Danny had only come along because Rico begged him to.

"There are only three snowmobiles and two sleds, so a few people will have to ride in those" Phoebe said.

Jo walked in from outside followed by Tyler, "so the guys have them ready to go... who's riding with whom?" Jo asked.

Lacey had grabbed her scarf and coat and was out the door quicker than anyone could reply, Serita didn't know what that was about, she left the house and was followed by Jenna who was trying to get her cell phone to work, Jo shook her head, "I don't know what wrong with everyone" she said. Tyler laughed.

….

Danny was looking through the old shed that the snow mobiles lived in he turned around and saw Lacey already sitting on a snow mobile, it was the only one without a sled on the back, he smiled slightly and started to walk toward her.

Phoebe was watching this from the sidelines, and as Rico was walking past she grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her, he made a noise of protest, "you need to help me keep Archie away from Lacey" she said, her eyes still on Danny and Lacey, who was still on the snow mobile and Danny was giving her this look as she talked with him.

"Okay... um... sure... how?" he asked confused, scared, he did not understand girls.

Phoebe started to panic as she saw Archie make his way toward Lacey and Danny, "like this" she said, before letting him go, she reached onto the hood of the SUV she was near and balled up some snow, she heaved it hard at Archie Yates head, it his him, he stumbled and fell over.

Danny and Lacey were surprised and Danny laughed, "What the hell?" Archie said as he stood up, Phoebe pointed to Rico, who suddenly realized what was going on, and he took off, and Archie charged after him.

Everyone shrugged it off, Danny was slightly concerned, "should we help him?" he asked.

Jo shook her head, "nope, Rico is fast" she said with confidence.

Danny shrugged and slipped in front of Lacey on the snowmobile, "ever been on one of these?" he asked as he started it up, he reached back and handed her some goggles, "put these on" he said before turning back to the front and putting his own goggles on, Lacey did as told and then wrapped her arms around his middle.

"No!" she yelled over the engine, she gripped him tighter when he revved the engine.

"Hold on!" and they sped off.

Everyone else watched as they left on their own, "oh god I swear if he kidnaps her" Serita said annoyed, Phoebe was smiling.

...

Lacey soon opened her eyes as the ride got less bumpy she leaned back, but still gripped him as they traveled over white on white, it was beautiful and perfect.

she tapped his shoulder, "can we stop?" she asked, he nodded and they slowed to a stop in what appeared to have been open grassy field, only now it was covered in a thick layer of snow.

She climbed off and looked around, "it's so perfect!" she said excited, she walked around trying to walk through the snow. Danny watched amused, and then he got an idea.

Lacey was breathing in the fresh air, she felt happy for once, it had been too long, "hey Lace!" Danny called; she turned around and was hit with a snowball, it hit her shoulder.

She jumped, "Danny!" she screamed back, he was laughing hard, she glared and grabbed a hand full of snow, she packed it into a perfect ball and threw it at him, she hit him hard, Danny was already laughing so hard that he was doubled over so when the snow ball hit him, he fell over.

Lacey tried to hold in some of her laughter at how he fell, but she started to laugh as he tried to get up, but the snow was deep, and then a snowball hit her.

They battled with snowballs, with them both running away, well mostly Lacey running away as Danny chased her then her returning fire with giant snow balls, always hitting him in the face which he hated, but he never got her in the face, he kept it to her torso.

she was running from him with screams mixed with laughter, "no Danny!" she begged, she had nowhere to go, the trees were too far away and Danny was faster and then he was on her, she squealed when he finally got to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Nope... you're getting snow on your neck" Danny whispered into her ear, it had come out very breathy and husky, Lacey squirmed and kicked and this knocked him off his balance, they fell, she rolled onto her back in the snow. Danny quickly moved on top of her, trapping her under him, he hovered over her and smiled, "I got you now" he said.

"Danny I swear if that snow touches my neck I will kick you," she warned, although she was still laughing, her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved.

"I... um" Danny hesitated as he let his body lay against hers, her hands were on his chest, although her gloved fingers were pulling at his jacket, "don't kick me" he whispered before closing the little bit of space between them.

His lips touched hers and she reacted quickly, she pulled at his jacket and kissed him back, her whole body was on fire now and she craved him, Danny kissed her as if his life depended on it, she whimpered and his tongue slipped between her lips, she let him explore her mouth, as her tongue played with his.

He reluctantly pulled away from her to breath, he smiled and she smiled back, "okay... I have wanted to do that for too long," Danny whispered.

"Me too... I have missed this... us" she whispered back, he smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, she kissed him back.

Then the distant sounds of snow mobiles were heard, reality check.

"Shit... okay... " Danny said as he reluctantly rolled off her, he helped her up and they stood up together, dusting the snow off of themselves. Lacey was dusting the snow off of herself and she squeaked, and looked at Danny who was standing slightly behind her, "you're um... ass was covered in snow" Danny said slightly embarrassed, she was watching him as he reached and lightly swatted the snow off of her jeans again, she jumped.

"Danny... " she warned, Danny gave her a sheepish smile, he reached to her again and instead of swatting her ass, he gently squeezed it, Lacey squeaked and Danny laughed, he pulled her in closed, and looked her in the eyes and then at her lips, "later?" she asked, she was excited and freaked out and everything.

"Yes" Danny whispered back, he stepped back from her and gathered their discarded goggles, just as the snowmobiles came up and over a small hill.

Lacey watched as Danny went back to the snow mobile and sat down, she turned back to the incoming group and waved.

Archie slowed to a stop with Serita seated behind him, while Scott and Jenna were on the sled behind them, "why'd you guys take off?" Archie asked as he climbed off the snowmobile.

"I thought it'd be fun to speed off and away from you guys," Danny said with a smile.

Archie kept walking toward him, Lacey noticed how angry he was, she looked at Jo who was riding with Tyler, as Rico and Phoebe were in the back.

Jo jumped off the snowmobile and Tyler followed, Lacey tried to catch up to Archie who was still advancing on Danny.

Danny stood up and off the snowmobile, "c'mon Archie, calm down" Danny said, when Archie was within a few feet, he seemed to relax, everyone relaxed, and then he pulled back and threw his fist at Danny. It connected with Danny's jaw and he stumbled back and into the snow, crashing to the cold ground.

Everyone was in shock, Lacey ran over to them both, "Archie what the hell?!" she shouted, she went to Danny's aid, Danny was slowly sitting up, shocked he'd just been hit like that.

Jo ran over and Tyler stood between Danny and Archie, he pushed Archie back.

"he needs to stop acting like he can do whatever he wants with you" Archie snarled, "I saw you both sleeping on the couch... don't fall into his trap Lacey" Archie shouted.

Lacey looked back at him, "Danny doesn't make me do anything I don't want to... just stop it" she said as she helped him up.

Archie was about to reply, but she was having none of that, "you and I are not together okay?!" she stated as she stepped into Archie's personal space, " stop" she added.

Archie looked at her and then glared at Danny, "just keep away from her," he snarled, he turned back to the snowmobile, marching back to it. Climbing back on it, he looked over at Lacey and glared, he started up the snowmobile again, and he sped off with the others in tow.

Jo shook her head and turned back to Danny, "are you okay?" she asked, she looked over at Lacey who was standing with Tyler and talking with Phoebe who was still on the sled.

Jo thought a moment and looked at Danny, she stepped closer, "if the two of you need some more alone time, Phoebe was telling me that there was this little fisherman's house on the other side of the lake, she said it had a fireplace and was kind of cozy... maybe the both of you could talk" Jo suggested.

Danny looked at her puzzled, "um... thanks?" he said, and she gave him a smile and walked back to the others.

Jo smiled at her before climbing back onto the snowmobile; Tyler got on as well and started up the engine.

Lacey stood there, she waved as they drove off, "Danny I'm really sorry," she said as she walked over to him, he looked up at her, he was still sitting, "Archie has a lot of nerve," she said.

"Do you wanna go someplace quite to talk?" Danny asked gently.

Lacey nodded and he turned around on the snowmobile, she climbed on after him and after they were settled, he drove off.

…

The small "cabin" sat along with a few trees nearby, it was right on the frozen lake, but they made sure not to walk on it just to be on the safe side, Danny grabbed a small duffle off the snowmobile and they entered the small structure.

Lacey felt a chill rush through her, it was cold and dark, but there was something intriguing about it.

It was a one-room structure, an eight by eight foot square, it had a small iron wood burning stove on one side, a futon on the opposite side, a bear skin rug in the middle and a small table with a chair, there were half burned candles everywhere and a shelf topped with blankets.

"Wow, this is cozy?" Lacey wasn't sure how to word it, it was definitely interesting and out there, Danny closed and locked the door, and by lock it had a wood plank that settled across the door jam, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a book of matches.

Lacey walked around the little place, slightly intrigued, although she wondered why they were all the way out here, far away, she turned and watched as he lit the stove, she could hear the new flames catching and burning any little cobwebs that might have been inside.

The afternoon was getting colder and darker it seemed as heavy dark clouds blew in and a chilly freezing wind hot the cabin, leaking in at some of the cracks. she had to admit, she felt a little safer being inside this place with Danny, the wind was whaling and she almost thought it'd blow the roof off when it hit the side of the little shack.

Danny stood up and struck another match, he went around to all of the candles and lit them one by one, she watched him do this, she wondered how he was so agile on his feet, she sat on the futon and waited.

When he was done he tossed the match into he fore and closed the little door, he turned to Lacey and rocked back and forth a little, "so" he started to say.

Lacey was looking up at him, "you're the one that brought me here" she said, she pulled off her hat and gloves, suddenly rather warm and it had nothing to do with the fire.

Danny nodded and sat down next to her, "this is true" he said, he leaned in close, "do you want to talk or do other stuff?" he asked, he voice got deeper and his eyes dropped to her lips.

Lacey smiled sweetly at him, "maybe we should talk" she said, she could see the look of defeat in his eyes, but he gave a nod and sat back, there was moment of silence between the both of them, neither wanted to start.

Lacey was not going to start this time; she would have him do it. Therefore, she waited.

Danny removed his coat and sat forward, his elbows on his legs, he lightly stroked his goatee, "I've missed you Lacey" Danny said suddenly.

Lacey looked over at him, "you told me that" she pointed out, she watched as his eyes scanned the room and her.

"I thought if I went to Arizona that I wouldn't miss you as much as I have" he started, "when I left we were okay but not great, you at least spoke to me, but I wanted you as more, so I left… I left so I wouldn't get my heart broken again" he said, "but then you called me a week after I got there and I fell all over again... I mostly stayed at my grandmothers, didn't go out, I just wanted to get back to you" Danny whispered.

He looked at her, she stood up quickly and paced, "and please don't feel obligated to return these feelings, I just thought you should know" he said.

He sighed and went to watching the fire when she only stood there silent, "I care a lot about you Lacey... I can never stop thinking about you... I just, I'm a mess Lace" Danny said.

"Okay" she said, Danny looked up at her confused, "okay... we should, we should give it a shot and tell everyone... I don't care... we should just try it" she said hopefully.

Danny smiled at her and stood up, he took the two steps that separated them and engulfed her in his arms,

He nuzzled her neck in a warm hug and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "okay... if you're sure" he whispered in her ear, she squeezed him tighter, enjoying the hug.

"Yes... I'm sure, you've proven yourself so many times these last few months... as a friend... I think... I think we can make it work," she said, her hands trailed down his chest and she tugged at his flannel shirt, "you look like a lumber jack," she whispered, blushing.

Danny chuckled, "interesting segue..." he said while wriggling his eyes brows.

She bit her bottom lip and pulled him close again, her lips pressed against his, they were both smiling, she pulled back slightly, "I'm in a shabby cabin, in the middle of the woods, with a lumber jack" she pointed out.

"Isn't that one of your fantasies?" Danny asked she lightly hit his chest as he laughed, but stopped when she started to unbutton his flannel shirt.

"Maybe it is" she whispered, Danny looked a little stunned.

she looked him in the eyes as she finished undoing his flannel, she pushed it off his shoulders, his face went from stunned to turned on as he let her undress him, she started to pull his Henley up, her fingers scratching at his skin lightly, his breathing sped up since she was touching just under his belly button.

She smiled at the reaction as she pushed the shirt up, her hands spread over his upper body touching his chest, he pulled the shirt off in one move and she marveled at him. His breathing got heavier when she stepped closer and reached for his belt, she undid it and pulled it through the loops, tossing it to the side.

Her other hand was already getting to work unfastening and unzipping his jeans, his breathing hitched when she purposefully grazed a finger over him.

She gently pushed him back and he sat on the futon, his jeans were open and his obvious arousal strained against his black boxer-briefs.

Lacey decided to be bold and undressed before him, she started by removing her sweater and the pink undershirt in one move, she tossed it aside and let him take her in.

Her dark red bra looked amazing on her flawless chocolate skin, Danny licked his lips, she blushed under his hungry gaze.

She started to undo her jeans, pushing them down her slim legs, slowly, she watched as his eyes followed, she kicked them aside and stood up, Danny's eyes were scanning her whole body, her panties matched her bra, and she reminded him of a chocolate covered cherry.

She shivered when she felt a chill, even though she was in front of the fire, she was cold, goose bumps formed, and she could see that Danny wanted to warm her up right away.

Lacey quickly took the couple of steps over to Danny who greeted her with open arms, she crawled into his lap, straddling him, Danny's hands went to her ass and her lower back, her hands were on his chest, Danny licked his lips and gazed over her, "we're doing it on the bear skin rug" he finally let out.

Lacey looked a little confused and then that was replaced with shock when he moved quickly, still holding onto her, in a flash she was on her back on the floor, the bear skin rug under her, it was soft against her skin.

she looked up and Danny was standing over her, sort of looming, taking in the sight, he pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs off in one motion, Lacey's eyes got bigger at him, he was already geared up and rearing to go.

He dropped to his knees before her and reached and pulled her panties off, she lift up her ass to help him, he tossed them over his shoulder, she was already removing her bra and he helped her pull it off, she shivered again but for very different reasons now.

Danny was still on his knees, he breathed in deep and ran his finger up and down her thighs, she nodded as she watched him move closer and position himself. He spread her legs a little wider, with a hand on her inner thigh, his thumb stroking the soft skin; he reached held his own member, giving it a few good strokes before he pressed it to her entrance.

She gasped and bit her lip as he slowly slipped in, her back arched, it hurt a little, it had been a while, he was all the way in and then he collapsed on top of her, his hands were on her sides and she put hers in his hair and on his back.

Danny adjusted and groaned, Lacey gasped and wrapped her legs round his waist, she smiled, he leaned and kissed her, she gasped when he started to move his hips, sliding in and out of her.

She whimpered and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues wrestled as he fucked her, he pulled away from the kiss so they could catch their breath, she was panting, "faster Danny" she begged, Danny did as told and he slipped a hand down her side to hold her hip so he could move a little faster.

Her back arched and her mouth was open, her eyes were closed and she was going through the motions as she got closer, "Danny, go faster... harder" she begged, Danny loved it when she said his name like that.

He was going faster and sweat was forming on them both, their moans and panting filled the room, until she arched her back and pulled at his hair a little, "Danny, Danny... Danny!" she cried out, it pulsed through her body and she rode her orgasm all the way through, Danny's face was in her neck and she held him close as he kept thrusting into her, he finally came after a few more thrusts, he said her name and growled at her.

He finally stopped, Lacey was trying to catch her breath, Danny reluctantly sat up and off her, her legs unwrapping from his hips, and he sat back on his knees and slipped out of her.

He looked down at her, the sound of the fire and the cold wind outside mixed with their breathing.

Lacey looked back at him, she smiled and wriggled her finger at him, he did as told and he crawled back to her, she rolled onto her side and Danny laid down behind her, he reached and pulled the throw blanket that was on the futon and pulled it over them, she smuggled back against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell everyone right away" Danny said against the back of her neck.

"Agreed" Lacey whispered, she smiled slightly, "Danny… your hand is wondering" she said.

Danny's reply was a growled and she giggled.

_The following morning…_

"I would have gone out and looked for them, but all of you seemed to think that was a bad idea!" Tyler shouted at the group.

"There was a blizzard and it was dark... they're okay" Jo said, she hoped so, she hoped they didn't get lost or crash, or freeze… or get eaten...

"Well it's morning now, no sense in arguing, we should head out now and find them" Rico suggested, everyone slowly nodded and were getting ready to leave and search for them.

When the front door opened and Danny and Lacey walked in, all smiles, laughing and Danny was holding Lacey's hand, Jo saw this, but he dropped it before anyone else did,

"Hey guys" Lacey giggled as Danny closed the door, she stopped smiling when she saw that everyone was just staring at them.

"Where you two?!" Serita finally asked, she had her arms crossed over her chest and shot a glare at Danny who was standing next to Lacey.

"We got caught in the snow storm, we found this old fishing cabin by the lake, hunkered down in that," Danny said casually, Lacey nodded her head agreeing.

Serita rolled her eyes and walked away, "we would have called, but cell service is bad, as everyone knows" Lacey said.

"Well, now that that's over" Tyler said clapping his hands together, "we should all go for our hike" Tyler announced, he wanted to get outside, he marched over to his back pack and swooped it up.

"Fine, fine whatever" Sarita said, everyone had gotten ready to go for a hike, but also to search for Danny and Lacey, but now they could just go on their hike.

"actually, I'm beat… we had a rough morning" Lacey said as she leaned against the counter, she seemed more relaxed and happy.

Danny got that look in his eyes and he looked at her, "yeah… I think I'm going to take a nap" he said.

Lacey glanced at him and then back at the group, she got the excited feeling, this morning was interesting, very interesting, and she could not wait to see what else he had in store for her.

Sarita looked at Lacey, glanced at Danny, "are you sure?" she asked.

"yes, I'm going to take a shower" she said, she waved at the group, noticing that Archie still looked mad, she left anyway.

Phoebe nodded "okay, c'mon gang, the morning is slowly fading, let's get a move on" she said as she handed Rico her back pack and shoved Archie and Sarita out the door, Tyler gave Danny and Lacey a wink and Jo shook her head amused.

"Bye guys, have fun!" Danny said as he followed the group out, he had his hand on the door and as soon as they were off the front porch, he shut the door.

He turned around and strode over to the sofa, he sat down and relaxed, "so… what do you want to do?" Danny asked, his eyes were watching the fire, he didn't get a reply and he wondered if she really was going to take a shower.

He huffed slightly disappointed; although he could go and crash her shower, he liked that idea.

And then he heard a noise and Lacey suddenly hopped over and rolled over the back of the couch and onto him, Danny grunted but his arms captured her, she was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Lace… hey" he said, she kissed his lips and while one hand was on her back, the other was traveling up her leg, he pulled away from the kiss and looked to see that she was only wearing a towel, "oh… hey baby" his voice was husky.

He moved and rolled so she ended up under him, and he started to kiss her neck as she attempted to unbutton his shirt, she whimpered when his hand started to travel up her thigh, "Danny…" she purred.

"I swear I left it in here!" Tyler's voice said, as he reentered the cabin, the group followed him in.

He stopped cold in his tracks; everyone ran into him.

Danny froze over Lacey; he took a deep breath and looked up, Lacey looked up as well, "hey…" she said, she realized they were caught red handed.

Well, Danny had a hand up her thigh and her hands were on his bare chest, Danny grinned, "can help you guys?" he asked, neither was ready to move.

Archie was in shock, Sarita turned around and left the cabin, Rico looked like he was going to have a panic attack, Phoebe was smiling, Tyler looked oddly aroused, Jo was trying not to laugh, she decided to usher everyone out.

She was about to close the door, "have fun you two" she said before closing the door.

Danny sighed and looked at Lacey, "well, that went easier than we thought" he said, his hand moved again.

Lacey nodded, "yeah… now shhhhh" she said before kissing him.

**I did not know how to finish it…**

**In addition, if you will notice in my world the tape does not exist and Jo is chill…**

**So was this worth the wait? Was it yay or nay?**

**Cheers!**


End file.
